


Репетитор

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage





	Репетитор

***

Магнус всегда был очень умным парнем, президентом класса и активистом школы. Большая часть его усилий была рассчитана на поступление в лучший колледж по стипендии на обучение. И его план успешно реализовывался, пока в один из дней директор школы, Мариз Лайтвуд, не пригласила его в свой кабинет.

Он ждал интересного проекта, данных о том, что грядет очередная конференция, на крайний случай— раннюю характеристику, но никак не кристально чистого намека на то, что если ее тупоголовый сын-спортсмен Александр не получит диплом, то и Магнусу не видать необходимых баллов от директора.

С тех пор ему приходилось заниматься с этим увальнем каждый божий день, потому что у него по всем предметам, кроме физкультуры, стояли двойки. Временами у Магнуса буквально не оставалось терпения объяснять этому недалекому разине тот или иной предмет, бывало, он даже срывался и кричал на Алека, но потом все равно продолжал его учить, скрипя зубами. Ведь от аттестата этого оболтуса зависело и его собственное благополучие.

Надо отдать должное, со временем Лайтвуд действительно вынул голову из одного места и принялся грызть гранит науки с усердием заправского ботана, что не могло не радовать. И все вроде бы шло неплохо, пока Изабель, сестра Алека, не зажала Магнуса в мужском (!) туалете для серьезного разговора.

— Прекрати изводить моего брата! — велела она.

— Я лишь выполняю приказ директора, — огрызнулся Магнус. — Миссис Лайтвуд велела подтянуть оценки Александра, чтобы тот получил аттестат. И пока он не исправит свои оценки, я не отстану от него.

— Я не про учебу, идиот! Хватит пудрить ему мозги!

Магнус закатил глаза, сдерживая гнев.

— Что я делаю не так, по-твоему? — спросил он. — Мы всего лишь занимаемся, не более того.

— Именно это Алеку и объясни, дубина! — рыкнула Изабель. — Он практически забил на тренировки и зубрит уроки ночами напролет, лишь бы впечатлить тебя. А ты все обещаешь сходить с ним на свидание только после того, как Алек поумнеет.

Магнус был сбит с толку и смотрел на нее практически не моргая. Александр действительно предпринимал нелепые попытки флирта, которые не рассматривались им всерьез. Скорее как сопутствующую всем спортсменам особенность строить глазки каждому встречному. И всякий раз он действительно отшучивался тем, что согласится, когда Алек подтянет свои оценки.

— Твою мать, так это все всерьез? — выдохнул пораженный Магнус.

— Рада, что до тебя, наконец, дошло, — фыркнула Изабель, выскальзывая из помещения и оставляя его одного.

Что ж… эта информация дала Магнусу пищу для размышлений.

Все следующие занятия с Алеком Магнус смотрел на парня с интересом и некоей оценкой. Тот был безумно красивым и высоким, из хорошей семьи, со странноватым и раздражающим чувством юмора, не обладал какой-либо адекватной общей эрудицией (за исключением зоологии: вот про кого-кого, а про животных Алек знал очень много), а еще… он, в общем-то, Магнусу нравился.

— Что ж… думаю, ты достаточно подтянул свои оценки, — заключил он, — понимаешь, что это значит?

Алек уверенно кивнул, а потом… отрицательно помотал головой.

— Типа… наши занятия окончены? — спросил он с явной грустью в голосе.

— И не надейся, Лайтвуд! Я твоя тень, пока мы не получим аттестат об окончании школы, — фыркнул Магнус. — Но уровень твоих знаний достаточно поднялся, так что мы можем сходить на свидание.

— Свидание? — переспросил Алек, сияя своей невероятной ослепительной улыбкой.

— Только учти, никакого рукоблудия на первых свиданиях! Максимум можешь взять меня за руку и обнять на прощание, — скомандовал тот.

— А поцеловать?

— Пока рано, — чуть поколебавшись, решил Магнус.

Впрочем, это его решение было поспешным, потому что во время просмотра фильма он сам присосался к губам Алека, совершенно не интересуясь, что там демонстрируют на экране.

А аттестат Алек получил относительно сносный. С пятерками по физкультуре и зоологии.


End file.
